De vientos chismosos y gravedad
by jacque-kari
Summary: Hikari cree que necesita escuchar que Yamato la quiere, pero ella mejor que nadie sabe que hay más formas de hablar que solo con palabras [Pequeña viñeta Yamakari basada en la imagen de portada]
**Importante:** La imagen de la portada no me pertenece. Solo me basé un poco en ella para escribir lo que sigue.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 ** _~ De vientos chismosos y gravedad ~_**

Salió del edificio y abrazó la lluvia sin pensarlo; la idea de mojarse un poco nunca la había detenido antes. Además, tampoco es como que estuviera lloviendo exactamente, era más bien una llovizna que se movía a su alrededor al compás del viento.

Acababa de alejarse unos pasos cuando una presencia a sus espaldas la instó a detenerse.

—Hikari —la llamó él antes de compensar en un par de zancadas la escasa distancia que había alcanzado ella con sus pequeños pasos.

La muchacha hizo amago de darse la vuelta, pero dos brazos se cruzaron por encima de su clavícula acercándola a un cuerpo masculino.

Entreabrió los labios, sorprendida por la acción. Desde su posición podía sentir la agitada respiración del chico —lo que la hizo pensar que había tomado las escaleras para alcanzarla—, y la suave fragancia de su perfume le llegó más fuerte que nunca. Sintió, como siempre, la tentación de hundir la nariz en su cuello, pero estaba inmovilizada.

—No te vayas —continuó él, en un tono que habría sido fácil decir que era suplicante, pero que no encajaba con esa palabra; era una petición, sí, mas no un ruego.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en un susurro, curiosa por saber su respuesta, la que le llegó con un toque de hastío muy característico de quien la abrazaba.

—¿Realmente necesitas oírlo?

Asintió con la cabeza porque era lo que siempre hacía.

—Sí —añadió en un susurro tan bajo que bien podría haber sido solo el silbido del viento.

—Estoy parado bajo la lluvia cuando la odio y la evito siempre que puedo.

—A mí me gusta —replicó ella con un tono ligero, casi risueño—. Me agrada la sensación refrescante que deja sobre mi piel.

—Es exactamente de lo que hablo. No tiene ningún sentido, pero…

Parecía que el resto de la frase había muerto en su garganta, sin embargo, ella podía sentir que estaba luchando por decir las palabras, intentando ganar una batalla contra sí mismo. Decidió liberarlo de aquella presión soltándose de su agarre, el que en ningún momento había sido demasiado firme, para volverse a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

—No tienes que decirlo. Así puede continuar siendo nuestro secreto —lo tranquilizó.

Yamato se desconcertó y ella pudo leerlo en su expresión. Para él, Hikari era una criatura fascinante que nunca dejaba de desconcertarlo, pero que lo atraía de un modo poderoso, como un imán o tal vez un hada, para quien creyese en cuentos. Cuando la miraba sentía que caía por un precipicio infinito al final del cual lo aguardaba una luz. _Era ella_. Como la gravedad, ellos eran inevitables. No merecía la pena darle más vueltas.

—Pero pensé que querías escucharlo.

—Ya lo hice. Me lo confesó el viento, que me quieres.

El ceño de Yamato se frunció sin su permiso, haciendo que ella riera.

—Es un chismoso.

—No te preocupes, guardará el secreto. Sin embargo, si le dices a él cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, me dará el mensaje. No importa lo lejos que esté.

—¿Y si quisiera besarte?

El rostro de Hikari se encendió como una de aquellas farolas repartidas por la calle que, a juzgar por la hora, pronto empezarían a titilar para hacerles compañía. Yamato nunca se lo había dicho, pero le producía un placer casi insano ponerla nerviosa o avergonzarla, sobre todo porque no tenía muchas oportunidades de hacerlo; aunque él era el mayor, ella siempre llevaba las de ganar, lo abatía sin que tuviera ninguna posibilidad de verlo venir.

—Cerrará los ojos —contestó al cabo de unos segundos. Y como si ella fuera el viento o lo imitara, bajó los párpados, quedando a su merced.

Yamato acarició el contorno de su mandíbula con la punta de los dedos antes de poner las manos en su cintura e inclinarse para besarla.

Tras el encuentro inicial la abrazó un poco más fuerte, temiendo que se desvaneciera con aquel viento traidor que en ese momento contuvo el aliento, incapaz de hallar un solo espacio entre ambos por el que colarse.

Hikari siempre le había parecido etérea, pero entre sus brazos se tornaba real, tan real y tangible como esos sentimientos de los que no se atrevía a hablar.

Tal vez a partir de ese día le haría caso y aprendería a hablar con el viento, le silbaría de vez en cuando esperando que le llevara su beso.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Esto surgió de manera tan rápida y espontánea que ni siquiera he querido revisarlo mucho, me disculpo por cualquier error. No hay momento en que me sienta más inspirada que cuando estoy estudiando y hoy escribí esto en un pequeño descanso.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
